kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaela Chariton
"You’re a mad girl, Mika, and that madness will help you accomplish many things." -Mika's mother. Mikaela "Mika" Dominique Cordella is a Filipino psychic girl, and the representation of Numbuh 6.13. She was Numbuh June-13 of the KND, and currently the most powerful psychicbender on Earth, after besting her master Mewtwo and taking his place in the Order of the White Lotus. Her Negative is Aleakim Alledroc, who is also a psychic, but has no imagination whatsoever. History Background Mika's psychicbending was discovered shortly after she was born, and to confirm this, her parents spoke with Mewtwo, their old friend. He confirmed Mika's incredible Psychic Chi, and that it's best she keeps it secret from the world as much as possible. But as she was growing up, she practiced her powers, and one day, she met a strange fox spirit called Riolu, who quickly became Mika's friend, though he was sent to watch her by Mewtwo. In Mika's New Life, Mika went on a cruise with her parents when she turned 6 years old that summer. But one fateful night, the ship was attacked by the Kraken and Dutchman Pirates, and Mika fell in the sea after Davy Jones killed her mom. She ended up on New Island with Mewtwo, who agreed to be her master in psychicbending, and claimed that psychicbenders and humans can never coexist, so it's best she stay there. She spent the next 6 years of her life on New Island, away from the outside world. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mika greeted The Quads as they arrived on New Island and took them to Mewtwo so they could train. While he trained them, Mewtwo put Mika to sleep so she could train with The Chronicler, and learn the spiritual side of psychicbending. After their training was finished with Mewtwo, Mika accompanied the other heroes throughout the rest of the journey. She went with Morgan and Yin and Yang to the Xiaolin Mountains, and from there entered to the Yin-Yang World. They met Hannibal Roy Bean, who explained the balance between good and evil, and revealed that Mewtwo wanted Mika to go with Morgan to keep her from turning to the Dark Side; instead of the other way around. After leaving the Yin-Yang World, Mika accompanied the others for the Oceana journey, and during the final battle, she and Morgan battled Gunkan and Boba. Later, they arrived on Planet Secco, and Mika met and fell in love with a boy named Rainier Chariton. After Rainier agreed to come with them, he and Mika slowly began getting to know each other. After the Siege of Star Station, Mika learned Psychic Illusion from Yarael Poof, and she also showed her psychicbending to Rainier. During the Freedom Saga, after falling out of hyperspace, she and Rainier landed in front of Mika's house, finding the place completely uninhabited, but still having all of the old stuff. Clockwork met up with them there and revealed that Mika was the Firstborn Guardian of Mew. He instructed them to go to the nearby Aura Islands, where they met Lucario. After Rainier's short battle with Lucario, the aura fox guided them to The Tree of Beginning, so Mika could find Mew. Lucario taught Mika how to use Aura Sense so she could find Mew, and discovered that Mew was disguised as Moskito. But shortly after, Rainier revealed to be working for G.U.N., and captured Mew as he betrayed them, greatly hurting Mika. Shortly before their battle with Brett Gunkan, Rainier joined back over to their side and helped them defeat Gunkan. Mika was able to catch Mew inside the Spirit Ball, and took her place as the Guardian. Later, Mew was captured by King K. Rool, and Mika's team assisted the Kongs and Team Alien into breaking into Hideout Helm, where they saved Mew. Following the Firstborn Quest, Mika joined the Kids Next Door as Numbuh June-13; despite having overaged right after, but a rule was established where the Filipino age limit was 19, not 13, ergo Mika could join. She worked on Moonbase as the KND's first Villain Sensor, soon joined by other graduating psychicbenders, as they searched parts of the Earth with their powers for any evil auras. In the one-shot "Homestuck", Mika got angry when everyone referred to Homestuck as a show. Nextgen Series In the future, Mika is married to Rainier, and has two daughters, Sunni and Darcy Chariton. Mika has also become great friends with most of the future kids, always helping them whenever they needed it, and they even went out of their way to throw a birthday party for her when she turned 33. The story Life of Mika recounts moments in Mika's history, until at 30 years old, she engages in her final clash with Mewtwo. When Mewtwo has nearly beaten her, Mika merges with his psychic and becomes a Logia, then easily defeats Mewtwo with his own power. Mewtwo then gives Mika his place in the Order of the White Lotus, telling her about their meeting in a few months. After Mika's next birthday, Rachel leads her to the White Lotus hideout, where the Man With the Red Eye greets her. In Mason and the Minish Door, Mika used her powers to unshrink Cheren and Panini when they were shrunken. When Mason got eaten by his father, Mika spoke telepathically to him, telling Mason to stir Matthew's digestive acids. This caused Matt to puke, and Mika was able to restore Mason to normal. In Sunni's Pride, Mika sends Sunni and Darcy to the store after training, while she goes to meet with the others of the White Lotus. After getting back home, when Sunni and Darcy try to teleport to Sector V's treehouse, she secretly teleports them herself, shrinking them in the process. The next day, Cheren comes and asks Mika to hide him, so she shrink-warps him into her teapot. The Gilligan Triplets and Jerome then come in to show Mika her shrunken daughters. After Sunni confesses to accidentally shrinking them, Mika reveals to have shrunk them herself, then proceeds to restore them. Afterwards, Nebula shows up and finds Cheren, taking the shrunken boy away. In Operation: ERASED, her daughters, Sunni and Darcy went back in time to try and save Mika's parents from death. This resulted in Mika eventually getting married to Matt Dimalanta. In Operation: SCARY, Rainier Chariton dressed Mika up as Barbie while she was asleep. This resulted in Mika becoming a real Barbie when the Curse of Monsters spread. In the one-shot "Dreams", Mika had a dream about going to Wonderland. When she awoke up, her psychic powers conjured up the Cheshire Cat. The one-shot "Happy 4th" shows 4-year-old Mika with her mother, telling Mika why her imagination is so great. It's also revealed, though not directly, that Alice Kingsleigh is Mika's ancestor. In Operation: FROST, Mika assured Sunni that she had no brain deficiency, which is what Rumpel Stiltskin told her. She then helped Sunni perform the Psycho Shrink, and after explaining to her daughter that she needs to have a peaceful mind when imagining the power, Sunni imagines herself tiny and napping on her mother's head. Her psychic makes this a reality as Mika takes Sunni in her hands and pets her. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mika teaches a class of psychicbending students, and after the school day, she takes a nap in the backyard. Sunni runs up and tries to slice her with her lightsaber, Mika battling her briefly before Sunni gives up. Sunni explains her promise, and rivalry, with Cheren, that Sunni will get stronger so the two can fight. Mika agrees to teach Sunni if the latter takes a nap first, and Mika returns to her nap. She is then ambushed by Jessie, James, and Meowth, who battle Mika before she surrenders, promising to go with them. When Sunni comes outside, Mika yells to her she's being kidnapped and to tell her father she won't make it to dinner, bidding her good-bye as she's taken aboard the helicopter. She's brought to a secret hideout, where the villains show her to a man named Giovanni on a large screen. Mika chooses to remain in Pokémon Palace throughout the month until she eventually gets bored and teleports herself out (her chi-blocking cuffs weren't real). She decides to go to Midway Peak and visit Morgan, and she is just in time to teleport her, Cheren, Sunni, and their group out before The King destroys it. Mika is proud that Sunni became a master psychicbender without her help. After Cheren's failed attempt to fight The King, Mika teleports them out. They go up to imprison Morgan on Moonbase, where Mika hands Sunni Mew's Spirit Ball for her to catch the Firstborn. Battles *Mika vs. Morgan Uno (training). *Mika, Rainier, and Snake vs. Brett Gunkan. *Mika and other heroes vs. the Brotherhood of Evil. *Team Psychic vs. President Uno and Single Root. *Mika and others vs. Arceus. *Mika vs. Mewtwo. *Mika vs. Team Rocket. Relationships Rainier Chariton Mika formed sort of a schoolgirl crush on Rainier when they met, as the boy was fascinated by her bending and wanted to learn more about it. She was struck when Rainier revealed to be a traitor, but he soon redeemed himself and became Mika's friend again. The two are married in the future and have daughters. Sunni and Darcy Chariton Sunni and Darcy are Mika's daughters in the future. They inherited her powers, and she loves them very much. She is closer to Sunni, as she desperately tries to impress or be as great as her, so Mika has to tell her to calm down. Mewtwo Mewtwo is Mika's master, having taught most of everything she knows on psychicbending. When Mika grew up, she bested and surpassed Mewtwo in battle, allowing her to reach the Logia level. Morgan Uno Mika became good friends with Morgan when the latter and her siblings came to train with Mewtwo. She commends Morgan for her skill as a psychic, mainly with her Imagination. Lucario Lucario is a childhood friend of Mika who was secretly asked to watch her as a child by Mewtwo. The two used to play together a lot, and when she got older, he taught her aurabending. Matthew Dimalanta Mika is fairly close to Matthew, and crushed on him in an alternate timeline. She married him in that timeline and had kids. Appearance Mikaela is a 5ft 2" tall girl, with light, mocha-colored skin like those of a true Filipino, and very dark brown eyes, which are almond shaped. She wears light pink glasses, but she can usually survive without them (for two minutes at a time, or else she'd go blind). At first glance, her shoulder length hair seems to be a pure black, but once you get closer, you can't tell if it's a very dark brown or simply black. During school days, she wears a white blouse and a knee length black and white checkered skirt, white socks and black Mary-Janes, and white or black headbands, but when not in school, she usually wears a red shirt, a black vest, a black skirt, and red knee-high socks and her school shoes. She keeps her non-school appearance as an adult, only she's fairly tall, and she has long, painted red nails. When going swimming, she wears a red bikini with faded pink stripes. Gallery Mika Corella.jpg|Mika (first drawing) Moskito Ride.jpg|Mika and Rainier, riding Moskito.|link=Great Ascend Tiny-Mika.jpg|Tiny Mika on Rainier's nose. Mika's New Life.jpg|Mika staring at the sea.|link=Mika's New Life Personality To keep it simple, Mika is a bookworm. A bookwormish nerd. A bookwormishly nerdy geek. You get the drill. She loves books, and will usually attack her school's Grade School Library in her free time to look for books she hasn't read yet or books that seem interesting. However, most of the books in the Grade School Library are for first graders, so she sometimes launches her attacks on the High School Library. Sometimes, she is considered a Mary Sue by her best friend, because she can draw efficiently, and she is intelligent, and can sing (when she wants to), but that's only a few traits. Mika is also sugary sweet, and bubbly when she's in a good mood, which seems to be always, considering everyone in her class dares not to make her mad, because of some things I will elaborate on in the next paragraph. Anyway, she's sometimes airheaded, but she only pretends to, just to pretend that she didn't hear what others said about her. She can also cry really loud, and usually everyone tries not ''to make her cry, because it was either be spared or have your eardrums blasted out. However, like I promised to tell you in the previous paragraph, Mika is a hothead. One will cower in fear if Mika is angry, because you can imagine the flames that come from Hell's darkest recesses erupting from her. In this mode, she is capable of doing martial arts moves she is normally incapable of, like Taekwondo, Karatedo, and Aikido, and she can terrify even the bravest boy who dares defy her. However, she is most dangerous in this mode if she is hurt, because if you hurt her hard, she will hurt you ''harder. It's twice the pain, so bad luck if you hurt her very very hard. She also - no thanks to her boy classmates - knows a whole lot of swear words, and can swear hard when she gets hurt. Powers Mika is a psychicbender, and a rather skilled one since she's been learning from Mewtwo. As such, she can launch spheres of psychic, levitate things with her mind, and change the size of people and objects. She's had several other teachers during her life as well. She learned from Lucario how to do aurabending, and sense peoples' aura, and she learned from Yarael Poof how to do Psychic Illusion. After her final test with Mewtwo, Mika reached the Logia level of psychicbending, and has surpassed him as the strongest psychicbender, able to shift anything to any size in a split second, and fly or warp over vast distances. Due to her Logia power, she is immune to almost all regular attacks or hazards. Mika has also mastered Psychic Illusion, and has signed a contract with Foster's to summon any of their friends to fight for her. Aside from her psychic, Mika is also a good cartoon artist and writer, and a fairly nice singer. As part of her technical Jedi heritage, she is also skilled with a lightsaber, which is blue. Final Smash "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LASAR! ...BWOOOOOOOONG." Mika's Final Smash is Psycho Storm, similar to Lucario's. She flies above the battlefield and unleashes a powerful pink psychokinetic laser around the field and defeats her enemies. Weaknesses As a Logia psychic, she is weak against Armament Haki and general chi-blocking. She is also weak against fearbending, since fear is the opposite of psychic. Stories She's Appeared *Mika's New Life *Mika's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Homestuck *Kids Next Door: Yin Yang Butterfly *Life of Mika *Happy 33 *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Dreams *Sunni's Pride *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Happy 4th *Sector W7 (mentioned) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (note) Trivia *She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Mika is the cartoon representation of Numbuh 6.13. Despite her creator sharing the Numbuh of Flordeluna Martinez, and the fact that her creator refers to herself as Luna, Mikaela is the true form of Numbuh 6.13 in the KND universe. She also goes by different names in different universes, but they are all more or less derived from the name Mikaela. To differentiate her from Luna, Mika is Numbuh June-13, and the fact that Mika is a psychicbender. *Her Sburb Title would be Heiress of Madness, being Alice's descendant and inheriting her "madness". *The only person that could possibly challenge Mika now is Mandy McKenzie, who is a Logia of Mika's opposite element. *Mika is a powerful bender that was born under two normal humans. She marries Rainier, a normal human who was born under two earthbenders. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Psychicbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Anime-Style Characters Category:Filipino Category:Corella Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia Category:Global Command Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:White Lotus Members Category:Deceased Characters